


Scraping dirt

by artluna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Young Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artluna/pseuds/artluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about a young Levi and his mother. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scraping dirt

He watched his mother as she brewed some herbal tea. She looked tired, as always. Her bony hands were slightly shaking when she lifted the kettle to pour the tea into the small teacups. She moved like the old lady he’d seen in the street this morning. Although, his mother wasn’t old - she was just a little ill. That’s what she’d told him. And that she would get better. But it didn’t look like it; she looked even more pale and tired now than she’d done a couple of weeks ago.  She turned to the bed where he was sitting, balancing the teacups on a tray. 

”Come now, the tea is ready.” She gave him that smile he liked so much, the one that made him forget about the frightening men that hurt her and every time he’d heard her cry when she thought he was asleep - the smile that made him feel safe.

He crawled out of the bed and walked to the little table at the opposite end of the room. He sat down on the floor - they didn’t own chairs . His mother sat down and put his cup of tea in front of him.  Instead of holding the handle, he held the very top of the cup and brought it towards his mouth. Carefully, he sipped the tea, but burnt his lip and quickly jerked back his head. His mother smiled at him again. 

”Patience, my love.” She said. He didn’t say anything, he rarely did.  She wrapped her fingers around the cup to warm her palms. Her hands and feet were always cold due to her illness. 

He wasn’t freezing. As he waited for the tea to cool down he tried to scrape off some dirt on the table top. It had dried into the wood and was really hard to get off. But he didn’t give up and pushed his nails harder into the table. It was almost as if the dirt had become a part of the mouldering wood.  ”Honey, I’ve tried getting rid of that dirt before; it won’t come off. You’ll only brake your nails trying. Please, stop.” His mother said in a weary, but kind, voice. 

Though, as she spoke, he actually managed to scrape the dirt away. But she was right, when he looked at his nails he had shredded the tips completely.  ”I’m sorry. He whispered, looking into his mother’s blue eyes. She didn’t answer; she just smiled and leaned forward to put her, now warm, hand on his cheek. 

”Drink your tea now, love, I think it has cooled down.”


End file.
